church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
DiligentMoth
Diligent Moth Leader of The Raptor Fascist Third Reich. Quote: 'Unity is strength, with this strength we will crush our enemies" Before the days in the army. - Diligent moth was born in a small village outside of Castle Wolfsburg at 12/10/1983. His father was the first inquisitor of the army. Rich horse would known as the "The inquisitor of the army of the sincere wolf" to keep his identity, family, and friends safe. His family was lover named Eager Mantis and they had a son Diligent Moth. Eager Mantis was not Noble or was married to Rich Horse so Diligent moth is then Rich horse's bastard son. After Rich Horse's death of the siege of the Calm Mandrill. Diligent Moth vowed to carry on his father's legacy and then joined the Army of the Sincere Wolf. Positions he held in the army of the sincere wolf - Diligent moth was third of command under sincere wolf (1st), and calm bee (2nd) Was in charge of the sincere wolf police officers. Made 5 arrest (including one on himself) that led to 3 executions as an officer. Also went on trial for murder and was sentenced to public humiliation. Result of his trial vote 6-6. The case of Diligent Moth proved that calm bee's trail system was flawed that a person that an innocent could be sentenced guilty. The evidence showed that Diligent Moth was innocent and his actions was self-defense. The evidence did not sway the crowd that voted was 6-5 guilty and death sentence. Then diligent moth voted to make it 6-6 a tie to save himself and for the lighter sentence of public humiliation. Which is being in a stockade for 24 hours. (Something that calm bee told him to do) This manipulation of justice show people that the trail system was flawed, rigged, and Calm Bee was a bad leader for using it two more times and it led to two more executions. - After Calm Bee was impeached and resigned. Diligent moth was in third of command under sincere wolf (1st) and calm cat (2nd). Was known to disband the police officers of the sincere wolf and Calm bee's trail system. Was given the leadership position of the legion of the saint of prophecy in calm bee's absence. This where he would get the Book of Prophecy by Persistent Raptor. That would be later deciphered by the his Reich and is the religious text of the Reich. At this time diligent moths duties to the army was diplomacy. - After Calm Cat died in the army of the sincere wolf. Diligent Moth was given second command of the army which is military command of the army at the time. Was known for some defense of the attacks of cult, raptor communist, and fascist of the January Spring. While fighting against the fascist it is this terrorist group that would inspire the the creation of the Raptor Fascist Third Reich. The change that he would make is not to target the tribunal, but the true evil tricky pig supporters. Reasons for leaving the army. - The growth and strength of the tribunal led to democracy. Which is against the vision he had for a totalitarian government. - The sincere wolf will always lead the army, because of this he thought it would be easier to leave then to try an overthrow the sincere wolf. - The German people were in desperate need for a strong leader to lead them out of the suffering caused by the January Spring and Fascist-Athenian war. The Rise of the Reich - Diligent Moth was given the position of charge of the German People for his knowledge of law, economics, military, diplomacy. Also for his speeches that he gave and propaganda in the church of the exuberant raptor. - The Reich would survive two terrorist attacks of the their infrastructure. These terrorist would be later rounded up by increased vetting techniques and shot on site by the Reich. Their bodies would be later hanged to be an example for when you go against the Reich. - The Reich would be deemed a heretic group. The one that deemed them also was Holy Crusader, and who was known to for he involvement in the double impersonator incident. ( for this he was nulled) This would be a tough time for the Reich. Cause diligent moth would believe this impersonator- the Holy Crusader- as the exuberant raptor denouncing his Reich. Diligent moth would then have thoughts of making his own religion of the sincere raptor. The church faithful of the exuberant raptor would latter convince him not to, and that this was a test of faith for him. Diligent would later do good works for the church with the services of killing tricky pig supporters, and commission the deciphering of the book of prophecy. For these good works the exuberant raptor would announce taking the Reich back into the fold of the faith. It would be later found out that the denouncement was made by the tricky supporter - holy crusader- and the he would be executed by the Reich. The denouncement of the Reich is now regarded as lies of the tricky pig. Diligent moth's statements of the sincere raptor have been recounted. The Raptor Fascist Third Reich now serves the true lord the exuberant raptor. - The war the Reich has against the tricky pig continues. Weapons, Armor, and Tactics - Weapons: Luger with a hundred 9 mm. round drum mag. and a a long sword. -armor: almost non-existent. A dark-gray 3rd Reich uniform - tactics: Uses skills of hand to hand combat, fencing that he learned form his father, and pistol shooting that he learn as an officer of the army of the Sincere wolf. Category:Character